Dancer In The Dark
by Amy Cahill09
Summary: She had been left alone. No one was there. She had become a dancer in the dark. The only difference was that her dance was more like a fight and she was dancing to a very different tune... Alternate Universe Expect a small bit of OOCness for a few characters


** Author's Note: **

Hello everyone, it's been a while since I've written a 39 Clues story and I am so happy to finally get back to it. This story is for a friend of mine on DeviantArt. Her name is Demongirl-433 and she's an amazing artist. For all you Iamy fans, she draws that. I love her Iamy drawings. DG, this is ZeldaSunshine98! I doubt you'll see this, but it's worth a shot!

Anyway, back on topic. This story has the lyrics form the song Dancer in the Dark by Megurine Luka. I guess in a way it's a songfic, but I only put the lyrics in the story so that everything was a bit easier to understand. This is a tribute to Amy Cahill. Calm down, it is set somewhat in an alternate universe. Okay, so I do not own The 39 Clues (unfortunately) or the song. Trust me, if I owned The 39 Clues, there would be way more Iamy! XD

Let's begin!

P.S. I'm working on a new Iamy story and it's gunna be awesome.

**Dancer in the Dark**

It was night. The stars and moon was completely covered by dark gray storm clouds. No light from the moon or stars shone through the thick clouds. Lighting struck a radio tower several blocks away as rain began to pour and the wind blew wildly. Every drop of rain hit down with a rather hard force, making a person feel as if they were being pelted by small rocks.

Upon the roof of a skyscraper in Tokyo, Japan stood a girl. She wore blue jean shorts that ended mid-thigh. A sleek black leather belt with a silver buckle wrapped around her shorts. Held in place by the belt was a holster for her gun - a black pistol - which was firmly at her right hip; on the other side of the belt were two brown box-like containers and one black container. One held ammo for her gun and the other held shurkiens. The smaller black container was placed safely between the two brown ones. It was impossible to tell what the black box held inside. Along with her shorts was a plain white shirt with a collar. The abnormal thing was that this shirt showed off most of her back and met at the top of her shorts; plus, this shirt had no sleeves. Over this was a gray vest that only buttoned in the middle and did no help with showing less of her back. The one thing seen on her back was the back of her black bra. Lucky for this girl, she had worn a bra that clipped open in the front. She wore black socks with brown boots that were laced and tied. A dark red jewel with black ribbon was hung around her neck as if it was a tie. In her hair was a dark headband that had matching ribbon that went down the girl's back, ending in the exact same place that her shorts ended. Her right had a black glove that ended at her wrist; the glove allowed her fingers to poke out of it.

The girl's firey red hair blew around in the fierce wind along with the dark red ribbon. It ended in the middle of her back. Her jade green eyes gazed upon the city of Tokyo with a black stare. This girl had been broken a year ago. Her hand rested upon the black box at her left. Instead of her hand being normal though, it was black and mechanical – this girl had a black mechanical arm. The metal arm went from her left shoulder down to the tips of her now fake left hand. The young girl closed her eyes as her hand rested on the black box.

"My name is Amy Cahill. I am fifteen years old. I am a Madrigal, not just any Madrigal, but the branch leader of the Madrigals. My parents were Hope Cahill – a Madrigal – and Arthor Trent – a Vesper. My brother is Dan Cahill, who was also a Madrigal. I had an au pair named Nellie, who turned out to be a Madrigal. I once had a cat named Saladin, who had belonged to my grandmother Grace – a Madrigal who had died of cancer last year. I am Amy Cahill… That's who I am…" the girl – now known to be Amy – sounded as if she was trying to convince herself of this as she spoke aloud, "Nothing has changed…"

_**I keep on fighting against God in such a dirty, cruel place.**_

_**My left arm has been blown off, and my wings have been torn off.**_

_**I keep on fighting against God in such a dirty, cruel place.**_

_**My right arm is full of scars, and I've devoted everything.**_

Amy knew that she was lying. She stood there and wrapped her arms around herself. One was completely made of metal while the other was covered completely covered in scars. Opening her eyes, they filled with tears as she looked upon the beautiful city, which was lit up. She knew the truth of this city. It's wonderful, cheery atmosphere was nothing more than a guise. The truth was hidden nearly perfectly, but it hadn't gotten past her.

Tokyo was overrun by Vespers. Her, Dan, and Nellie had been sent to Tokyo to gather information and hopefully infiltrated at least one of the Vesper's bases. They had done just that. When they learned of the abundance of Vesper's in Tokyo, Amy had called for reinforcements. She had called the Holts, the Kabras, the Starlings, and Jonah. Truthfully, Amy wasn't even sure if they would come.

Dan had grown too impatient and had run off to go infiltrate a base by himself. Of course, Dan loved Tokyo due to the fact that it was in Japan. Amy knew that he only loved Japan due to its 'ninjas'. When Amy had discovered where he had gone, she had chased after him with Nellie. Once she arrived at the supposed base, Nellie had gone in before her. Right when Amy was running towards the building, it had exploded in a fury of fire.

The explosion had sent Amy flying back. It had given her a slight concussion. Opening her eyes, she looked to see her left arm lying next to her, but it wasn't attached. She had no time to worry about that though. Instead, Amy had run into the building. Using all her strength, she pulled Dan and Nellie out of the building one at a time, but she had been too late; both of her loved ones were dead.

Amy cried her eyes out as she shook their bodies. She screamed at them and begged them to open their eyes. The poor girl couldn't even hear her own voice; the explosion must have damaged her ears. Sitting there for hours, Amy did everything she could. When she finally had to admit to their loss, she felt her heart shatter. Without a clear mind, Amy had taken Nellie's snake nose ring and Dan's favorite marble. For some reason, he had had it on him before heading into the base.

When reinforcements arrived, Amy was a bloody mess. The bleeding from her left arm was extremely heavy. Amy looked up to see everyone through her tear filled eyes. She could make out everyone – Ian, Natalie, Sinead, Ted, Ned, Hamilton, Reagan, Megan, and Jonah – they had all come. Their lips moved as they spoke, but she heard nothing. All she did was sit there and stare at them. Feeling woozy, she felt the world around her spinning. Before fainting, Amy smiled sadly and spoke, "I was too late. I've lost everything now."

After that, Amy had been hospitalized for months. During this time, Saladin had passed of old age. Amy had taken his collar to remember him. Finally, she had been given her new arm which had been made by Madrigal scientists. She then left the Madrigal base, going back to her mission. This time, she was different. Amy was cold and disconnected from the world. She was no longer the shy bookworm who stuttered.

Amy sighed and shook her head, letting the memory leave her before she broke down into tears. Wiping her eyes, she held back another sigh. Hearing a beep, she looked down at her left arm. Lifting it up, a small screen appeared. On it was Sinead, who was currently at base. Yes, ever since the incident, the reinforcements she had called had decided to stay with her and help her get revenge for Dan and Nellie.

"Speak to me, Sinead," Amy said seriously.

"A possible Vesper has been spotted a few blocks down from you. Think you can catch him?" she asked.

"I'm on it. I'll call back when I have him," she said. The screen then went back into place. Amy shrugged; at least the mechanical arm had its perks. She then dashed off, jumping from roof to roof. Closing her eyes, she smiled as the wind rushed through her hair. This was exhilarating to her. It made Amy feel alive again.

_**Why am I here in this dark, stagnant world?**_

_**The pain from these ridiculous scars never stop tormenting me for a single moment.**_

_**My feelings carve into me a sense of loss and are slowly going numb.**_

_**I keep counting just how much I have to offer and repeat that question again and again.**_

Amy stopped before a man her. He stood on the roof in silence as he stared at her. He wore a black trench coat, which made it impossible to see him. The man suddenly charged at her, knife in hand. Cursing, Amy's right hand went for her gun and she raised her left arm to take the blow of the knife. At the last second, the man switched his aim. The knife cut into her cheek, leaving a small stream of blood down her cheek.

Pointing her gun at him, she glared, "If I must, I'll shoot you. I just want some information, Vesper."

Amy could feel the darkness of the world caving in on her. It was as if everything was on her shoulders. The silence was unbearable. She hated silence; it made her question herself. The pain from her scared arm brought back horrible memories. Some were from the explosion while others were from several dangerous missions she had taken. During those times, she had needed something to forget Dan and Nellie's death.

'Why am I here?' Amy wondered, still waiting on the Vesper's reply, 'Why was I left alone in this horrid and cruel world?'

"I'll talk, just don't shoot," he said. The man then took a good look at her and Amy could have sworn that he had chuckled. The Vesper then spoke, "You're that dumb kid's sister, right? What was that kid's name… Oh, it was Dan. His stupid au pair came to safe him right before we detonated the bo-"

The man didn't get to finish as the ringing of a gun echoed through the air. The bullet soared straight through his throat, coming clean out the other side. Blood splattered everywhere, emphasizing Amy's red hair. She glared down at the body of the dead Vesper as she spoke, "No one speaks about Dan and Nellie in such a way."

Saying their names, Amy felt as if she had lost everything again. The feeling stayed for a bit, before slowly becoming numb and disappearing. Squatting down, Amy pick pocketed the body for anything. She pulled out a key card for a Vesper base and smiled, "Bingo."

Standing up, she looked over the city once more. Questions filled her mind, but one kept appearing more than the rest and it was stressing her out.

'What do I have to offer?' she wondered, heading on her way to the base.

_**I keep on fighting against God in such a dirty, cruel place.**_

_**My left arm has been blown off, and my wings have been torn off.**_

_**I keep on fighting against God in such a dirty, cruel place.**_

_**My right arm is full of scars, and I've devoted everything.**_

After delivering the key card to Sinead, she had gone into her room. She remembered Sinead saying that she would try to discover exactly what place the key card opened. For now, Amy was satisfied with that answer.

Flopping onto her bed, Amy opened the black box and removed the items. One by one, everything came out of the box. Her jade necklace that had once been Grace's was placed on the bed after being removed from the box; after starting the missions, Amy had put the necklace in the box so that it wouldn't be damaged. After the necklace came out Saladin's collar. Then Dan's marble and Nellie's nose ring. The last item removed was a picture of Dan, Nellie, and her while they were in Venice. Amy stared at the items for what seemed like hours, touching them and remembering old times. Amy them put the items back in the black box that hung at her side.

Lying in her bed, Amy rolled onto her back and looked up at the plain white ceiling. Remembering her mother, she sighed. She remembered when her mother used to call her an angel. Hope had said that Amy must have had the most beautiful wings while she was an angel.

Closing her eyes, Amy mumbled, "Sorry Mother, I've lost the pure white wings you loved…"

The girl then fell into a restless sleep with not dreams. Everything was black and black, just like her broken heart.

_**Why am I fighting in this fragile, rickety world?**_

_**The itch from these unpleasant scars never stop tormenting me for a single moment**_

_**My emotions allow me the right to abandon and are slowly dying inside**_

_**I keep counting just how much I have destroyed and repeat that question, again and again**_

The next day, Sinead had awoken Amy and told her where the key card unlocked. Without another word, Amy had left the room with a nod and a 'Thank you' that Sinead had nearly missed. Amy had headed straight to the base, infiltrating it with ease. She was now on her way to the control room, where she would destroy all of the data the base held before destroying the control room itself.

Amy's plan went smoothly until she left the control room, which was now aflame. Vespers stood before her, but they seemed completely surprised to see her exiting the control room. Curing, Amy pulled out her gun and shot each man in the leg, making them unable to chase after her.

Running, Vespers were soon hot on her trail. At one point, she had turned around and started shooting at them. With her left hand, she had grabbed some shurikens and thrown them at a few Vespers. While the Vespers were trying to get back together, Amy ran from the base.

Throughout the whole infiltration mission, one question had ran through her head, 'Why do I fight? What do I fight for?'

When she thought that she was far enough away from the base, Amy had once again found herself on a roof. Looking down at her arms, Amy cursed. When had she hurt her right arm? She wasn't even sure. Sighing, Amy shook her head; now Amy would have more scars for her collection.

Looking up, the blue sky was seen. Puffy white clouds that reminded her of cotton candy lazily floated through the sky. She wondered if Dan would be proud of her 'super awesome secret ninja skills' or if he would yell at her for going off without him. Maybe Nellie would be upset that Amy had ended up hurt again. Amy then shook her head furiously.

Dan and Nellie were dead; she needed to let go of these emotions. If she let go, maybe Amy would be able to abandon everything. The Madrigals, her friends, just… everything! Amy stopped. Did she really want everything to go? She wasn't sure, but she quickly switched to a different subject.

'How much have I destroyed?' she questioned herself. Thinking, she then started listing everything in her head, 'I destroyed a Vesper base, Dan's life, Nellie's life, Saladin's life, Ian and Natalie's relationship with their parents…'

The list continued for quite some time, but Amy never realized one important thing. Everything she thought she had destroyed was still alive, just not in her eyes.

_**I keep on fighting against God in such a dirty, cruel place.**_

_**My left arm has been blown off, and my wings have been torn off.**_

_**I keep on fighting against God in such a dirty, cruel place.**_

_**My right arm is full of scars, and I've devoted everything.**_

When Amy arrived home, everyone was inside the base. The first to see her ended up being Natalie, who let out a yelp of shock. Amy guessed that she was freaking out about her right arm, which was once again bleeding.

Soon enough, Sinead was wrapping her arm up. Everyone seemed to keep glancing at her. Then through the awkward silence, Hamilton stood up and walked over to Amy and Sinead. Looking at Amy, Hamilton patted her head, although it had hurt just a tad bit.

"Wha…?" Amy muttered, a bit confused.

"Sinead and I were worried about you. You were gone for almost a whole day. We thought we might've lost you like we lost Dan and Nellie," he said, looking away. Hamilton wasn't good with things that made him sound all soft, but Amy could tell that he was trying.

Before Amy could speak, Natalie stood up, "Don't act as if it was only you and Sinead! Ian and I were worried too! Sure, she might be a peasant, but we owe her big time."

Amy blinked, a bit shocked by Natalie's outburst. Natalie's outburst was completely out of character, plus the fact that she had somewhat complimented her was a sign that the world would end. Ian stood up from the couch he and Natalie had been sitting on, nodding his head as if to say it was true. Reagan, Jonah, Ted, and Ned then stood up.

"Yo dawg, I was worrying to, ya know," Jonah said in his 'rapper' slang.

Ted and Ned were next to talk, speaking at the same time, "Although we might not know Amy that well, she did try to warn us about that bomb during the clue hunt. Plus, it's obvious that our sister has taken a liking to her. Anyway, she is family."

Reagan was last to speak with a simple, "I was worried for you."

Amy's face, which had been void of emotion for years, suddenly changed. Her blank face now had a small smile but tears fell from her eyes. Wiping them away, she laughed.

"I-I'm not sure why I'm c-crying…" she said, her stutter coming back for the first time in years, "I-I'm sorry. I'm such a fool. It took me s-so long to notice that I-I have everything I need right here with me…"

Everyone smiled as they watched Amy. Sure, it might seem a bit cruel since she was somewhat crying, but that wasn't why they were smiling. They were smiling because they knew that they had retrieved their shy, stuttering bookworm Amy.

Amy stopped crying and smiled brightly. She knew what she was fighting for now. She was fighting for her family who was here with her now and Dan and Nellie. Wiping away what was left of her tears, Amy spoke, "I'm home."

Everyone smiled at Amy and, as if they had been practicing for this moment, spoke together, "Welcome back, Amy."

_End_

** Author's Note:**

I hope you enjoyed! Please tell me if you liked it. Constructive criticism is welcome but flames are not. I'll soon by writing chapter stories for The 39 Clues. I know that a few characters were OOC, but they were supposed to be or else the story would never end.


End file.
